


I’d Marry You With Paper Rings

by brilucido



Category: Glee
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fluff, M/M, Married Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilucido/pseuds/brilucido
Summary: Just a fluffy little scene where Kurt and Blaine dance around their living room to my favorite song off Taylor Swift’s new album, Lover. Because I love them and I love this song and it all just fits so well together. Hope it gives you cavities :)





	I’d Marry You With Paper Rings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic of any kind so please give me feedback, but be nice! :)

Kurt heard the front door to the apartment shut and immediately turned around in time to watch Blaine walk into the kitchen. Well, he wasn’t so much walking as he was dancing... if the flailing movements he was executing could indeed be called dancing. Kurt couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the sight of his husband, headphones on with music blaring, bopping his head and jumping around.

“Blaine,” he called, trying to get the other man’s attention. Unfortunately, Blaine seemed too wrapped up in whatever song was making him dance so much to notice Kurt standing there.

“Honey?” Kurt tried again, raising his voice slightly to try and be heard over Blaine’s music. It was no use. Blaine continued to shake his ass to a beat only he could hear, his back turned to Kurt.

“BLAINE!” Kurt shouted through fits of laughter. That got his attention. Blaine turned around with a surprised look on his face, pulling off his headphones as he went.

“Oh, hey, baby!” Blaine cried, a slightly sheepish look on his face. “Have you, um... have you been standing there long?”

Kurt was finding it hard to speak he was laughing so hard. “Yeah, I’ve been here since you came in. Nice moves,” he said with a wink.

“Oh, you mean these?” Blaine teased, smiling as he resumed his flailing movements, this time even more exaggerated and ridiculous.

That did it. Kurt doubled over, laughing hysterically for a good minute or two before he was able to catch his breath. By then, Blaine had stopped his flailing, giving into a fit of giggles himself. He closed the distance between himself and Kurt, grabbing his husband’s still-smiling face to give him a hello kiss.

“Hi,” he said sweetly once he had pulled back. “How was your day?”

“Better now that you’re home, dork,” said Kurt, wrapping his husband in a hug. “What song were you listening to, anyway?”

“Oh, it’s from the new Taylor Swift album,” Blaine replied, pulling back to show Kurt the song on his phone. “‘Paper Rings.’ Have you heard it yet?”

“No, I haven’t,” Kurt replied. “I’ve been a little busy trying to pack,” he added, gesturing around him at their disheveled living room. The space was littered with cardboard moving boxes and various household items organized into piles on the floor. “For such a tiny apartment, this place sure holds a lot of stuff.”

“Hmmm, sounds like you need a break,” Blaine mused, tapping away on his phone. In no time at all, he connected his phone to the Bluetooth speaker resting on the counter and pressed play once more on the Taylor Swift song.

Kurt smiled despite himself as the sound of an infectious drum beat filled the room. “Blaine, no. Come on. We have so much to do,” he whined. At least, he meant it to come out as a whine. Instead it came out as a half whine, half giggle as he watched Blaine once again start dancing to the beat now blasting loud enough to annoy their neighbors. “We move to the new house the day after tomorrow and we’re nowhere near ready,” Kurt reminded his husband as he made his best attempt at a stern face.

“And we will get it all done. I promise,” Blaine said seriously, even as he grabbed Kurt’s arms and started to pull him into the dance. “But first, you’re going to dance with me,” he insisted. “The first time I heard this song, it made me think of you, of us. Just listen.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow, listening as Blaine started to sing along.

_I like shiny things, but I’d marry you with paper rings_

_Uh huh, that’s right _

_Darlin’ _

_You’re the one I want _

_And I hate accidents, except when we went from friends to this _

_Uh huh, that’s right _

_Darlin’ _

_You’re the one I want _

Kurt smiled, rolling his eyes affectionately at his husband and allowing himself to be pulled around their maze of a living room in a quirky jig. He had to admit the song was quite catchy, and he quickly found himself singing along with Blaine.

_I want to drive away with you _

_I want your complications, too _

_I want your dreary Mondays _

_Wrap your arms around me, baby boy _

By the time the song ended, Kurt and Blaine were both laughing and smiling ear to ear, breathless from dancing so hard. They flopped down onto the couch and laid there for a moment, catching their breath.

“Well, you were right,” Kurt conceded. “That is the perfect song for us. Although I do have to point out that most love songs are perfect for us.”

“Fair point,” Blaine sighed, his head resting in Kurt’s lap. “Because this is true love, baby.”

Kurt smiled, shaking his head. “You’re such a cheeseball,” he laughed, leaning down to kiss his dorky husband.


End file.
